


Sunday Mornings With Mike

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Lazy Mornings, Light-Hearted, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Naked Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Mike loves lazy sunday mornings.





	Sunday Mornings With Mike

She was gloriously naked, her creamy colored skin glowing in the dim morning light as she lay on her stomach, the white sheets tucked around her waist, her hair fanned around her pretty features like strands of sunshine. Mike had lost track of the amount of time he had sent watching her sleep this morning. The palm of his warm hand came to rest on the curve of her back, his thumb ghosting along her soft flesh as she stirred in her sleep.

Moments like this were rare for the two of them. Their jobs were so hectic, it was hard to find time to maintain any sort of personal life so Mike revered the time they spent together.

“Hm…” she mumbled into her pillow. “I like that.”

Mike propped his head up on his arm, his forest green gaze taking in the serenity on those beautiful features of hers. He allowed his fingertip to trace up towards her bare shoulder blade.

“And this?” he whispered, his voice still rough from sleep as he doodled a swirl on her supple skin.

“That too.” she sighed contently.

Mike wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her even closer towards his own nude form. His lips graced her hairline as she whispered into the curve of throat.

“I love lazy mornings with you.”

His kisses were doting and tender as they grazed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose and eventually her mouth. Her rose pink lips felt like silk as he caressed them, his hands smoothing over her athletic curves. She arched against him, her slender fingers combing through his tousled dark hair as she drew him even closer to her inviting form.

Mike couldn’t help but think that this was the perfect way to start Sunday.


End file.
